Diary of a Crazy Time Traveler
by Dannifersure
Summary: Craziness unfolds in the world of Inuyasha. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_Diary of a Crazy Time Traveler_

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha**

**Rewrite of the my Original. (Hopefully better)**

Kagome had just climbed back out of the well. It was the last time she would be able to see her home. While that brought her some sadness she knew that after many years in the Feudal Era, it was her home. Even if certain people made her feel a little less then welcome. Walking back to Kaede's home, now empty of an owner since her death, where everyone was waiting. They were all to headed to Sesshomaru's castle. Something none of them thought they would be doing anytime soon.

"Hey everyone!" She yelled as she ran up to the village. Some smiled while others just well stood there. Just like Inuyasha to be the brooding type.

"Well we should head out now." Sesshomaru started leading the group towards the west. It seemed that their travels were just starting.

_Diary Entry 1_

_ I decided that a diary was the one thing I should bring back with me. Not that I didn't bring other things back... I guess there's a few things that should be known about the past week. _

_We defeated Naraku (YAY!) although it was a very tough time._

_Inuyasha and Kikyo (aka the clay pot) mated the night after Naraku's defeat. So ew to that. I mean really how can someone mate with that... Ew not going to think about that._

_Sango got her brother Kohaku back. He also joined our group. Though he mostly stays in the background. Its a creepy kind of silence._

_On another note with her, Miroku proposed and of course she said yes. They're getting married at the castle._

_One of the craziest moments so far was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru making up. No fighting or anything. It was weird but great none the less. Sesshomaru also joined our group._

_And the final thing. Sesshy changed a lot. He even smiled. Lord icicle-up-the-ass smiled._

Kagome sat her diary back in the yellow bag she had been accustomed to having, and closed it. As she leaned back two pairs of eyes focused on her. Letting a small sigh leave her lips she lifted up again.

"Something I can help you with?" She asked feeling a little uncomfortable under their gazes.

"What were you just writing in?" they both asked in unison. Something that had been happening a lot lately.

"It's a book that people use to writing secrets and thing they just feel like writing. A diary. Something private."

"Let us see it."

"Ha... no," she said. Like she would ever let them see anything in her diary.

"Why?" It was starting to be a little more then weird, them saying the same thing at the same time thing. Another sigh escaped Kagome's lips.

"It's private. For my eyes only. So no one but me is going to look at it." Inuyasha let out a small growl but Sesshomaru seemed to drop it. It seemed that today was going to be a long day. They walked until the sun had almost entirely set. A small fire was started and everyone set up their sleeping place for the night.

"Good night everyone," Kagome whispered almost to herself. Shippo, who had been pretty quiet since she had gotten back, slipped into her sleeping bag and fell right asleep. In the morning it would be another long walk to Sesshomaru's castle.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer: Still Don't Own =] Nor the music.**

**Part One: All Downhill From Here**

In the middle of the night Kagome began to move. Slowly she woke up. It seemed that every time she came back from home it was hard to stay asleep, although she wouldn't have to worry about that any longer.

"I wonder if I picked the right place..." Kagome sighed and fell back asleep. She was unaware that a pair of eyes had been watching her the entire time. When he realized that she was finally back asleep he moved over to her bag.

"Time to see what secrets she's been hiding from us." As Sesshomaru opened up her diary he realized there was only one entry. There was nothing that was to important. Although he thought the nickname of sesshy was sort of cute. He set the diary back in the bag.

"In time she will write more." He settled back in the spot across from Kagome. Morning would be coming soon and he needed at least a few minutes of rest.

As the sun began to rise Inuyasha perked up to the small sound of a moan. Waking up he noticed that not only was the sound coming from Kagome but that Sesshomaru was already inches from her. He was surely not going to let Sesshomaru be the only one to listen in on the dreams of Kagome. Sliding his way over to her another moan was heard. Not a moment later the smell of her arousal filled the brothers noses. Inuyasha twitched with excitement but hid it from his brother. Or so he thought. Sesshomaru ignored it but decided to watch this strange behavior closely. The brothers moved even closer and stiffened as a name was heard.

"Sesshomaru..." was softly whispered. Kagome shot up panting. Her head and lips came crashing with the one man she had just been dreaming about. As their lips met briefly they both froze in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" This in turn woke up the rest of the sleeping group. "Uh... sorry." Although all eyes were on her Sesshomaru chanced a quick word. Using his demon speed, he moved as close as he could pressing his lips to her ear.

"So you're dreaming about me now?" he licked her ear and moved back to where he was before anyone would notice. Kagome just stared at him in disbelief.

"I think we should start walking. Its all long way to Sesshomaru's castle." Kagome grabbed her stuff up quickly and began walking west. Sango hopped up and followed her knowing something was wrong.

"Kagome!" Sango called after her. "What's going on?"

"Oh, uh nothing," she said plastering on a fake smile. She knew the others would catch up to them soon but she needed some time to relax. What she didn't know was that a certain monk and demon lord were conversing about her.

"So you're sure about this?" Sesshomaru asked with slight amusement in his eyes. Of course this wouldn't get him what he wanted but it would prove to be something fun.

"Most positive my lord," Miroku smiled as he remembered the multitude of times he used it on Sango. They started to walk a little faster so that Kagome wouldn't get to far ahead of them. It would only be a day and a half before they reached the castle and with the way Kagome was walking maybe only a day.

As the rest of the group caught up with Kagome and Sango, Sesshomaru made it a point to walk as closely as possible to Kagome. Inuyasha noticing this was starting to get even more frustrated with what seemed to be happening with them. How dare she dream about his brother. It didn't matter if he was mated to Kikyo and would never touch Kagome. Kagome loved him and should not be dreaming or doing anything with Sesshomaru. A small growl formed on his lips as he saw Sesshomaru's hand move toward Kagome. Sesshomaru could only laugh at how his half brother was acting. 'The fool.' he thought in his head. To attempt to challenge him. It was almost laughable. Knowing that Kagome was falling for him would make Inuyasha very angry and it was almost more exciting to him that way. Inuyasha watched in slow motion as Sesshomaru's hand slid through the air down to Kagome's bottom. Before he could even react Sesshomaru grabbed and began rubbing it, causing a hand from Kagome to fly toward his face.

"HENTI! YOU-" Kagome was stopped mid-sentence as Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. Inuyasha sped up to them and threw his hand from her. His anger very apparent.

"Don't you touch her!" He said reaching for his sword. Sesshomaru gave a small smile pulled Kagome toward him.

"And what does a half breed like you plan to do to me?"

"Sit Boy!" As soon as the words left Kagome's mouth Inuyasha was in a crater next to their feet. She wasn't going to let them start a fight after everything was going so well. While everyone else was focused on them Sango looked over to Miroku who had been steadily sneaking away from the group.

"Miroku! You have about five seconds to tell me what in the world you did,"

"But my dear, I did nothing this time."

"Like I'm going to believe that," Sango decided to let it go for now but knew it had something to do with what Sesshomaru had done.

**Part Two: Crush**

Kagome had walked so far in front of the group that by the time they caught up with her it was already getting dark. She had set out a spot for her and Shippo, gotten a fire started, and had her diary out writing away.

_Diary Entry 2_

_ So things have started to get even weirder around here. Sesshy grabbed my butt today! It was the weirdest thing ever. I wonder if maybe he likes me. I just blush at the thought. That dream last night seemed so real. Sesshy just coming up to me and kissing me so intently. Oh and that accidental kiss today! Ah I couldn't believe it. Maybe when we get to his castle we could get some alone time. I can't be thinking about a think like that now. I only have a short time to write this before I need to go to bed and get ready for the rest of the walk tomorrow. I hope I don't have to deal with anymore unexpected things._

As Kagome put her diary Sesshomaru saw this as his chance to get another peek at what she was surely writing about him. Realizing that he needed her either asleep or distracted. Distracted it is.

"Kagome could you go get some more firewood." Sesshomaru said forming a plan already in his mind. She looked up at him for a moment before nodding yes and heading off. This gave him the perfect opportunity to quickly grab her diary and read the latest entry. It was of course exactly what he expected. It was about him. Putting it back he dismissed himself from the group to follow Kagome, earning a very angry look from Inuyasha. When he finally reached her he gently grabbed her arm.

"Wha- Oh it's you Sesshomaru," Kagome almost blushed just at the sight of him.

"No nick name? But I really liked it," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh uh what nick name?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Do not think that the kiss was accidental dear Kagome. I know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"YOU LOOKED AT MY DIARY DIDN'T YOU!" Kagome realized.

"You don't mind it. You wanted me to know how you feel." As he said that he inched closer to her. His breath sliding over her face in waves. His eyes captivated her and a smile formed on his lips. A million and one thoughts flew through her head but all were silenced as his lips crashed onto hers. It felt so entrancing. Before she got to in wrapped into the kiss she mustered up the will to push him off. He smirked and used his demon speed to head back to camp.

'Wow' Kagome thought as she walked around picking up some wood for the fire. Having the sudden urge to sing she began to spin around to a beat only her head was hearing.

"It's just ah a little crush ah not like I faint every time we touch." She laughed at it as the same line repeated in her head over and over. The more she danced the more lost in the simple song she got. It was so strange. She was almost stuck in this state while inside she knew what a nut case she must look like.

"What the hell was that?" a voice called from behind her.

"Who – Oh Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. And what the hell were you doing with Sesshomaru. I can smell him on you. Don't tell me you fucked him. I always knew you were a whore but hey maybe it's the whore in you that I like." Pushing Kagome to the ground he got on top of her. Kissing her roughly over and over again. His hands caused bruises to form on her arms as his lips turned her purple. He mistook a whimper of discomfort for one of pleasure and forced himself on her more. Getting the strength that she normally didn't have she pushed him over and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm soooo telling Kikyo on you!" and with that she ran.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Do not and will not own at any time.**

Part One: Highway to Hell

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes. Did she really just say she was going to tell on him? Not only was this unlike her but her and Kikyo didn't exactly get along. As Kagome got up and ran Inuyasha, for a moment, was dumb struck. Slipping out of his shocked state he ran after her. Using his demon speed wouldn't make the chase as fun so he stuck to the simple speed he had. Kagome ran as fast as she could. She sped through the camp site she had made receiving looks from everyone. When her figure flew through the trees and then Inuyasha behind her they all began to follow. No one would miss what was about to happen, even if they didn't realize what exactly that was.

"Kikyo!" Kagome yelled as she ran. Though she didn't know exactly where Kikyo was there was a pull from the jewel that led Kagome to her. As a clearing came into view Kagome cheered. Kikyo's soul stealers were flying to and from where she was standing.

"Kagome." Sango said catching up with her just before she walked into the clearing. "What's going on, you hate Kikyo."

"No! What would make you think a silly thing like that?" Kagome said with a strange smile placed on her face.

"You said it... Like a week ago."

"Oh, hmm, well we still need to go see her. The big bad puppy is on his way." With that Kagome ran. Sango not knowing what to do just followed. Inuyasha was a few steps behind them but didn't really seem to care what she would say to Kikyo. What would Kikyo really do anyway?

"KIKYO!" Kagome said as she stopped only steps away from her.

"No need to yell, what is it you need?" The bitterness in her voice was apparent. She focused on the souls entering her body.

"Inuyasha kissed me! That's a big no no cause you guys are together and everything. I mean come on! You should punish him. Oh please!" As she finished Inuyasha stepped into the clearing. Sliding an arm around Kikyo and kissing her cold flesh.

"Babe, I don't know what the wench said but you know it's you and me all the way."

"So you did not kiss the girl?" Boredom was apparent on her face. It was hard for anyone, especially those of the group who had just made it to the clearing, to tell if she was actually mad or not.

"Well I mean maybe... but you know it meant nothing. I love you."

"Yes Inuyasha you do. That is why we must go."

"Whoa. Go where?" He said dumbfounded.

"To where you promised you would go with me." Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to portal that began to open on the far side of the clearing. "To hell."

"It's like that song!" Kagome burst out. "Highway to hell!" She began to sing and spin. The groups stares were nothing to her. She simply kept going.

"You're such a crazy bitch..." The portal closed as both of them entered. The group started to head back to camp. Sesshomaru had stayed there to watch over the sleeping children and Jaken. In hell Kikyo and Inuyasha stood there as they went to enter.

"I swear this is like trying to get into an expensive restaurant." Inuyasha said as he waited in a long line leading to a red room. The was not decorations on the walls and only a few red couches lined the room. As the passed a short but menacing looking fellow they decided to sit down. The air was a cooling warm. The kind you get in a hot tub. Not at all what one would think hell would feel like.

"Ha! There's Naraku."

"You're hopeless..." Kikyo stated as she laid back. A sigh formed on her lips. Maybe bringing him to hell now wasn't the best idea.

Back with the group everyone was laying down for some much needed rest. Kagome, still feeling hyper got out her diary and started to write. A smile plastered on her face.

_Dear Diary!_

_ Today was AWESOME! I got kissed by sesshy again. It was the best. =]_

_ Oh and I got the puppy in trouble! Ha ha they went to hell. I just can't sleep. I wondering sesshy will go walking with me. Hmm probably not. He seems sleepy. Rin and Shippo are sleeping next to each other and it is so so so cute. I just want to hug them. Oh well I can't cause I would be waking them up. I wonder what I can do to get sleepy. I shouldn't really do anything. I mean look at everyone! They're all sleeping. Man it's really getting dark. Well I guess if I try and sleep I could go to sleep. YEA! That's what I'll do. Ew my mouth still takes like the puppy. It's so gross. Sleep sleep time. =]_

As Kagome put her diary back in her bag she started to relax. The hyperness that she was feeling seemed to just drain out of her. She rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes. Sleep overtook her fast. Sesshomaru looked at her from where he was sitting near the children. He knew something was going on with Kagome. He felt her energy change not long after he left her in the woods. Dreading the fact that maybe if he would have stayed there with her this would never have happened. Although he wasn't exactly sure what it was that happened. She was asleep now and that was all that mattered. He would keep an eye on her especially since he didn't have to worry about Inuyasha anymore. With his thinking done he slid his eyes shut.

The next morning Rin and Shippo were up early playing with Kohaku. Kagome brought a ball back weeks before and they have played with it ever since. Kagome had yet to wake up while Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku were packing up everything from the camp. Knowing yesterday Kagome was going a little crazy they decided to let her sleep in.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called. "Me and Shippo want to go play in my room. When will we get home?" Sesshomaru smiled down and her. A smile he seemed to be showing a lot more lately.

"We are only a day away from home."

"Yay!" Rin cried out as she ran back to Shippo. Kagome was just getting up, Sesshomaru had noticed and walked over to her.

"Good morning." He said letting his cold exterior disperse. He wanted her to know how he felt even though he wouldn't say much more about it. No that would be for later.

"Oh, hey, morning." She said with a yawn. She saw everyone packing up and quickly got up. "Oh no! I over slept" she said while quickly getting her stuff up.

"We let you."

"Why?" She said while getting her bag on her back.

"Because you need it." he said simply and began walking. The rest of the group seeing that Kagome was up began to follow him. This would be there last day walking. If there weren't so many people then it would have taken a lot less time but Sesshomaru didn't mind the walk.

By the time the sun started to set they could see the castle only a short walk away. Rin had fallen asleep and was resting in Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome looked at him with loving eyes. This man that was so cold hearted to almost everyone he had come in contact with but yet could gently hold Rin even though she wasn't his. It was almost like she could see herself raising kids of her own with him.

"Oh! Ha ha..." her face grew red. Sesshomaru looked back at her and smiled. He knew that she was thinking of him. Some how he just knew.

"Welcome to my home." Sesshomaru gestures as they go through the gates. The castle made entirely out of stone sits at the end of a hill. Part of the hill, which a water fall adorns, is connected to the house. To the right a beautiful garden blooms brightly. Not something those would expect at Sesshomaru's home. To the left a large willow tree sits. Something Kagome noted she would visit later.

"Hey I think we should put the kids in bed and then play a game!" Shippo was falling asleep himself and moved over to Kagome, she was happy to hold him. Sesshomaru agreed and began walking toward Rin's room. The rest of the group stayed in a room he gestured to. As they neared her room Sesshomaru slid open the door and placed Rin gently in her bed.

"There's another bed right over there. Shippo may sleep in it."

"Thanks." Kagome set Shippo in the bed and kissed his forehead. In an instant her demeanor changed. "Lets go!" she said pulling his arm.

"What's the rush Kagome?" Sango said as they reached the room the others were waiting in. Jaken had left to show Kohaku his room.

"Truth or Dare!"

Part Two: Fantasy

"What's that?" asked Miroku. The rest of the group was just as curious. Kagome just smiled and took out a glass bottle from her bag. When she got most of the stuff in that bag no one really knew.

"A bottle?" Sango said. Only knowing what it was from the time she brought them all soda from her time.

"Everyone sit into a circle." Kagome sat down and Sesshomaru next to her. Sango and Miroku sat together as well. A moment before Kagome was going to start Jaken stepped in.

"Master what are you doing?"

"Come Jaken sit down." Sesshomaru stated with indifference. One more person could only make the day better.

"So are you going to tell us what this game is?" Sango said looking at the weird face Kagome kept making.

"It's very simple. Someone goes first, then they spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets asked truth or dare and picks one. Once they do that the person who spun gives them either a question they have to ask truthfully or dare them to do something."

"I think Jaken should go first." Sesshomaru looked over at him and smirked. Jaken, under the gaze of his master, felt uneasy but did as he was told. The bottle spun around and around until it finally landed on Miroku.

"Uh, truth or dare?" Jaken said with uncertainty. Kagome looked at him showing him that he was doing it right.

"Truth I guess." Miroku said. They were all a bit unsure of how this was going to turn out but continued anyway.

"Master I'm not sure what to ask."

"Just think of a what if situation." Jaken thought for a little while before finally sucking in a breath.

"Well... if you one day realized you were invisible, what would be the first thing you do?" Kagome smiled at the question. She knew a pervert like him would give a good answer to it.

"Hmm." He seemed to think for a good amount of time. No doubt because of the presence of Sango but then smiles.

"My dear Sango this would only be if we were not together, but if I was able to be invisible I think I would go to watering holes. I wouldn't mind seeing beautiful women without the smacks." Miroku sheepishly smiled but Sango would have none of it. A red hand print was on his face within a second.

"Well Miroku your turn to spin!" Kagome said with that crazed smile of hers. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. Around and around it went until it slowed down to Sango.

"Hunny, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll be the first to pick dare." She said with a slight regret that only Sesshomaru noticed.

"Well I think I dare you to act like Jaken for the rest of the game." Sango looked wide eyed at him before mouthing the words sorry to Jaken.

"Oh yes. Master Sesshomaru is there anything you need?" Sango said using the best voice of Jaken she could manage. Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled. What fun this was turning out to be. "Oh where is my cane?" Sango blurted out. Kagome started laughing before motioning for her to spin the bottle.

"Oh yes yes. Sorry." Sango said as she reached for the bottle. Around and around it went until it landed on Kagome. She smiled and waited for Sango.

"Truth or dare lady Kagome?" said Sango still using the Jaken voice. The more she talked with it the funnier it seemed to everyone. Even Jaken laughed.

"Well I would have to say dare." Kagome smiled again. It was starting to become a little weird. Sango sat there and thought for and little and laughed out loud. This would be good.

"Oh master Sesshomaru I'm sorry to include you but Kagome I dare you to switch shirts with Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome burst into laughter and got up to stand behind the wall.

"Here Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as her shirt came flying into the room. Sesshomaru picked it up and stared at it. This wouldn't fit him. He sat up and began stripping off the dressings of his shirt. Throwing them one by one to Kagome. He slipped on her shirt best he could, although it ripped in a few places, just as Kagome stepped out. As everyone got a good look at them they couldn't help but laugh.

"My turn!" Kagome said as she sat back down. Taking the bottle in her had she spun it. It spun for so long that they thought it would never stop until it finally landed on Sesshomaru. Smiling he knew exactly which he would pick.

"Truth or dare Sesshomaru." Kagome said. Hoping for him to pick dare. She had something special in her bag for him.

"I suppose dare." He said acting as though he was bored with it but she could see the twinkle in his eye. He was having fun.

"Good choice!" Kagome ran to her bag, although it didn't look stuffed it seemed she had a house full of stuff in there, she pulled out a piece of paper, a CD player and began writing something down. "Take this." She said as she finished the paper. She put a pair of headphones over his ears and gave him the paper. Practice this once then sing it." Sesshomaru gave her a look as she pressed play on the CD player. Because he had never seen or listened to a CD he jumped as it turned on. A small smile started on his face.

"I believe I can sing this now." Sesshomaru stated and handed everything back to Kagome. She smiled up at him and waited for him to start.

"I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes," he started off. Miroku couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips. Sesshomaru got up and started circling around Kagome. Her smile faded. She wasn't sure what he was up to.

"And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor," Sesshomaru sat down behind her and put his lips next to her ear. A chill ran through her spine.

"Then I wanna, ahh ahh – you make it so good I don't wanna leave, but I gotta kn-kn-kn-know what's your fan-ta-ta-sy." Once he sang that part he stood up and sat back in his spot. A grin plastered on his face.

"Uh... I'm going to go now!" Kagome said and ran off toward the hallway.

"Does that mean the games over?" Miroku said still laughing at Kagome's shirt on Sesshomaru. With that everyone grabbed there things and left with a few of Sesshomaru's servants to be shown where they would be sleeping. Jaken ran off and Sesshomaru was the only one left.

"Well I guess I should go after her." he said with a bored look but inside he was excited. A few seconds he would be right behind her, and he craved the taste of her lips.


	4. Poll Alert

**Poll Alert**

**A poll for DOACTT has been posted on my profile. I am adding this to both the old and the new story that way everyone will get a chance to vote.**

**Once the poll is closed. (In a week) The poll alerts will be deleted off the story's.**

**I also want to thank my readers. It is because of you all that has made me decide to rewrite all my stories. Thank you.**


End file.
